


Call Me Daddy

by FemslashUniverse



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, D/s, F/F, Fluff and Smut, J/7 - Freeform, Light D/s, Love, One Shot, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashUniverse/pseuds/FemslashUniverse
Summary: One-shot. A virus 🦠 leaves Captain Janeway and Seven butting heads, but only temporarily. (This was inspired by the obvious thing, but also by a Tumblr post that Janeway was the one true Daddy of Voy.)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Call Me Daddy

Seven sat in the far right corner of the apartment that was the Captain’s living space, doing her best to ignore the aggravating sound of the Captain’s foot tapping the floor while she read another PADD. She was sure the incredulous Captain was doing it on purpose. If she kept it up, Seven was sure she wouldn’t be able to contain her mouth. 

It’d been two weeks since the Sickness began to sweep through the village on Artemisia IV. There’d only been five crew members planet-side when it began, and thankfully the rest were safe on board. While they’d attempted many treatments from the Doctor, nothing seemed to effectively rid of the Sickness.

It was Seven’s luck to be delivering information to the Captain when sirens rang throughout the village. B’Elanna, Harry and ensign Turner were across town at that time, and found refuge at the home of an elderly female Andorian who’d settled there long before. 

They were lucky to still be connected to  _ Voyager  _ above, which enabled the planet-side crew to continue many of their duties. Kathryn wasn’t big on leaving Chakotay as the temporary stand-in while she was stuck in the small living quarters with an ex-Borg who she was sure meant to torment her. Maybe if she’d relax once in a while, Kathryn thought, it’d be more tolerable. But Seven’s strict adherence to policies and regulations and protocols and information was beginning to grate at her. There was nothing they could do at the moment, so what purpose did it serve to constantly be reviewing and re-reviewing information that hadn’t changed? Of course, she knew she was more adept at dealing with the stress of possible death. While Seven gave off impenetrable confidence, she hadn’t really experienced the depths of fear that Kathryn had, at least not while she was fully human. 

Despite her quiet thoughts of wonder about what could be going on in Seven’s head, she relentlessly tapped her foot on the floor—only for one purpose: to aggravate the blonde across the room, who kept her back to her and generally ignored her when she wasn’t being aggressive. 

In one swift move, she saw through her peripherie as Seven flipped around with a look of total exasperation. She tried damn hard not to grin as she looked up from her PADD, but it was a futile attempt. She bit her lip as the grin grew into a full-fledged beaming smile and a low chuckle that moved through her. She was sure her Astrometrics officer was about to kill her, but the laughter won out her fear. Her eyes watering, she held up a finger to indicate she needed a moment to compose herself. As the laugh began to subside, she wiped tears from her eyes and found Seven towering above her. 

“I’m sorry,” lingering giggles rose to the surface. “Really.” She wasn’t sure what exactly Seven thought—she was always so adroit at hiding her thoughts, too skillful for Kathryn’s taste. 

“Have you finished amusing yourself, Captain?” 

Oh she was in trouble, most certainly. She looked up sheepishly, surprised to find a curious twinkle in Seven’s eyes. It caught Kathryn off guard and she gazed softly at the defined cerulean of her eyes, the softness of her lips and the shining metal parts that adorned her. God, she was beautiful. 

“Captain?” Seven husked. 

Kathryn looked away and back to her PADD. “I’m sorry.” She scrolled through a few documents, backtracking to the last place she could remember before her thoughts had been consumed by the blonde who was making her life a living nightmare, not just during the Sickness, but during their journey, as well. Exoskeletal fingers landed at the top of the PADD and before she could object, the device was yanked from her hands and tossed across the room at an alarming thrust. It crashed into the wall across from them and broke onto the floor. Anger began bubbling up in her chest, as it had been again and again on this little side trip from hell. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Kathryn jumped up and stood strongly in front of Seven. 

The blonde took a step back as she saw a wave of strong emotion flood through her Captain’s eyes. She noted parts of her body tingling as she stood both strong and weakly in front of Kathryn.  _ Kathryn _ , she said in her mind, and the corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile. The Captain was most definitely going to kill her if she didn’t cease antagonizing her, but every time she did,  _ Kathryn  _ would grow powerful and strong and larger than life. Even standing over the redhead she could feel Kathryn’s power and it frightened her—and thrilled her. She wanted to feel Kathryn’s hands around her biceps, pressing into her and dominating her… It was an odd sensation, an odd line of thoughts, but she nevertheless craved more of it, and more of her. Surely, though, there was a better way to handle these feelings than by forcing Kathryn’s hand—and they were wonderful hands, and wonderful fingers. At one point months ago, she’d estimated how much time she wasted staring at the Captain’s fingers in meetings or in passing, but she’d lost track since then. It wasn’t just her fingers and hands that soaked into her memory. It was her eyes, her arms, her walk and her shoulders. She’d had to decline the Captain’s last few invitations to play Velocity because of her fear of lack of control—to see her sweaty and in a tank top—it would be too much. Eventually the Captain stopped asking. Seven recalled the day she happened to pass by the holodecks and found Kathryn and Chakotay leaving a game of Velocity. She curtly nodded to them both, averting her eyes from the Captain, and barely managing to retreat to Bay 2 before breaking down. It was a roll of emotions, anger and sadness, jealousy and envy, fear and longing, and it repeated over and over until she’d exhausted herself enough to regenerate. How long had it been since they’d had a conversation in her quarters? The Captain,  _ Kathryn _ , had stopped asking her over for that, too, after a few declines. She missed that. She missed the scent of the Captain’s quarters and the feel of the sofa, and the smell of coffee, and the occasional touch. God, those fingers, how they sometimes had a mind of their own. How they had absent-mindedly moved in small circles on her shoulder, knee and hands, ended quicker than they began, but leaving sensations behind that lasted for days. God, she missed her. 

Kathryn was nearly growling, her arms folded in front of her chest, as she angrily tried and failed to read Seven.  _ She  _ was the one who stopped their friendship,  _ she  _ was the one who pushed her aside. And now  _ she  _ was the one who did everything in her power to annoy her! This kind of insubordination was never tolerated!—and yet, Kathryn could feel the softness behind her own eyes. She wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, to pull her into an embrace, to kiss her deeply—no! You’re angry with her, she told herself. 

Kathryn growled, “I hope they cure this Sickness soon. Anything to get away from you.” She grabbed another PADD off the couch and walked into the bedroom, locking the door behind her. 

Deflated, Seven fell back on the unfamiliar couch, unlike the sofa on  _ Voyager _ , but she could pick up the faint hints of Kathryn’s scent, and the fading warmth from where she’d sat. She too hoped the cure would be found soon. She was falling apart. She didn’t have a refuge, and to top it all off, she’d had to try to  _ sleep _ , and horizontally, with nowhere to hide from her own feelings. Damn these human feelings. Damn them to hell. —But that’s where she was, wasn’t she?

  
  


*****

  
  


_ Chakotay out.  _

Seven caught his exit on the comm as she entered the living space. A few hours apart had helped the tension, even if it was only a locked door that separated them. But when she glanced over, not wanting to, but having to see if  _ Kathryn  _ was missing her Second in command, she found the Captain’s expression to be one of concern. Annoyed with herself, Seven made a small cup of  _ cowboy coffee,  _ as she was told it was called. She moved toward the Captain on the couch, her feet up on a table and her fingers pinching her nose. 

Seven sat softly beside her, leaving a full seat cushion between them, and held out the cup. She knew the Captain would smell it and hastily take it from her, as she did many times in their ordeal here and other ordeals in the past. 

After a few sips, Kathryn glanced at Seven on the other end of the couch. She whispered into the small cup, “Thanks.” 

Seven remained focused on a boring painting hanging on the far wall. “You looked concerned. Is everything okay?” 

Kathryn frowned at herself—was she that readable? “I’m sure it’s fine.” 

After a moment of silence, Seven turned her attention to her and waited. The redhead half-smiled into the cup and looked at her with sheepish eyes. “I probably shouldn’t say…” 

“I have read that communication of personal afflictions can alleviate possible stress…  _ Kathryn _ .” 

The Captain smiled crookedly. She got the hint. They were talking as friends, not commander and captain, and god how she had missed this. She set the empty cup on the coffee table and tried with little success to inconspicuously move closer to Seven. The distance between them was too much for her, and she needed to feel the heat that radiated from Seven, even if it was only an occasional faint waft. 

“Would you like some more coffee?” 

Kathryn sighed silently. Maybe Seven just didn’t want to be close to her any more, Maybe she had in fact found someone else on board who she would rather spend time with, and Kathryn couldn’t blame her for that. “Sure,” she breathed. 

Seven rose from the couch and took the coffee cup with her to the kitchenette. She reheated the leftover cowboy coffee in a minute, the room deathly silent as she stirred the brown liquid. She held the cup out to Kathryn when she returned, smiling inside as she watched the Captain grab for the liquid as if it would run away. 

“Thanks,” Kathryn whispered again and took three big gulps of the hot drink. 

“Did I make it correctly?” Seven asked, still standing. 

“Perfectly,” the Captain smiled into the drink. 

Seven sat on the couch once more, this time closer to the Captain, perhaps too close, she thought, as she found her body merely a foot away from hers. Kathryn set the cup down once again and crossed her leg so that her foot rested just inches from Seven’s calf. 

“Do you wish to,” Seven swallowed as she turned to look at the Captain, “share your concern?” 

Kathryn took a deep breath and placed a hand behind her neck and leaned back. She looked up at the ceiling, exposing her neck to Seven and hoping her faint blush didn’t show as she thought about what she wanted Seven to do to her. She shook the thought and closed her eyes. Normally she wouldn’t confide in anyone on board, unless it was Chakotay, but in this instance, he was the one who troubled her. You’re human, Kathryn reminded herself, hoping that would help ease some of the shame of failing as a Captain. 

“It’s Chakotay.” 

“...Oh?” 

“I’ve just been feeling… He’s my second officer. I respect him—and his position. But…” She set her head straight again, eyeing the drab painting across the room. 

“...You fear you cannot do both.” 

Kathryn grew a frown and turned to her, “what do you mean?” 

Seven sat rigidly, as if, like a child, she suddenly remembered to maintain proper posture. “You fear you cannot be Captain while having a relationship with him.” 

Kathryn turned to the coffee cup on the table with an even deeper frown.  _ What??  _ “I don’t—”

“You have encouraged others on board to make… stimulating connections, romantic partnerships. You suggested I do the same. Why can’t you do the same for yourself?” 

“Seven…” she turned her whole body toward the blonde, suddenly feeling like a dozen pieces had fallen into place. All the strange looks and interactions. All the confusion. She reached out carefully and took one of Seven’s hands between her own. Outlining the lines of her hand, Kathryn found herself lost in the beautiful imperfections of her hand, lightly running her own fingers across the lines she wished to run her lips across instead. 

Seven gulped. This was what she was so afraid of and yet, feeling her touch again made every part of her calm. She released a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding—one she’d been holding since the last time Kathryn touched her like this. It was times like these she prayed to wake up in the Borg collective, far from these conflicting and agonizing feelings. But as she felt Kathryn move closer, her leg pressed against Seven’s, her crossed legs leaving a foot that rested against her calf, the sensations flooded in and she was grateful—not grateful to the Captain who rescued her, but grateful that she had the capacity to love, because that was exactly what it was, she was sure now— _ love _ . 

“Seven, Chakotay and I are not… we’re  _ not _ .” She laughed and found Seven’s eyes meeting her own. “We never have been.  _ Never _ . Ever.” She laughed again but grew serious as she found Seven’s jaw fixed. Her voice came out shaking and absurdly quiet, but she knew Seven could hear her. “I don’t love him. I love someone else. I think you know…” She cleared her throat, her eyes focused once again on her coffee cup, the coffee Seven made for her, and it made her smile. It fell as she remembered how Seven had declined her offers. She spoke clearer, though her fingers still traced the lines of her hands. “I understand that some things aren’t meant to be. I don’t ever want to make you feel uncomfortable. I’m sorry, if I’ve ever pushed you or pressured you—“ 

Seven felt Kathryn’s fingers beginning to slide away from hers and she grabbed on with her exoskeletal one. She waited until Kathryn met her eyes. The grey eyes she dreamed of and recalled throughout her day, wanting to see them elated and desirous, beckoning and drawing her in, only for her and no one else. “What is your concern about Chakotay?” 

Kathryn let out a soft sigh and leaned back on the couch, clutching and hoping Seven wouldn’t release her, and relieved that she hadn’t yet. “I have no reason to believe this, except for my gut… I just think he’s planning something.” 

“Like what?” Seven inquired.

“Mutiny is a strong word. But maybe a takeover? Something to that effect.” 

Seven sat straight, her hands clamped down tighter around Kathryn’s and she turned toward her with the intensity and focus of a hawk. “No one would follow him.” 

Kathryn shrugged her shoulders. “I did land my crew, and the Maquis, in the Delta Quadrant.” 

“No. You are a good Captain. You do not leave people behind. You do not disregard others’ opinions. You respect everyone and they respect you. If commander Chakotay does not appreciate your intellect, strength, valor, and bravado, then he is fatally mistaken.” She meant for it to have the inclination of a threat, and she hoped Kathryn understood that by the look in her eyes. 

Finally, Kathryn grinned, “Bravado?” 

“Boldness? Courage. Bravery… Magnetism.” Seven tilted her head as she gazed at the older woman’s beautiful, sharp features. “.....Potency...” 

Though serious, Kathryn felt her cheeks flush. Seven set her fingers on her cheek carefully, barely touching her skin but leaving hot streaks where she caressed. 

Seven continued, whispering, “Magnificence.” She drew closer to the smaller woman, feeling the seams around her own body beginning to burst. She brushed her lips along her cheek until they were cheek to cheek, and she whispered wetly into her ear, “Unrestrained, mouth-watering…..  _ perfection _ .” 

Kathryn’s eyes had fallen closed, her heart beating loudly as she felt Seven’s chest brush against her own and the warm moisture against her as Seven’s lips ran along her neck. The sensations were taking her over and she needed to taste her, finally, after all the time of waiting and dreaming. She took Seven’s cheeks in her hands and pulled her back so she could look into her eyes, and found the blue orbs heavy with desire, lips slightly parted. 

“You’re,” Kathryn whispered back, “all those things, Seven. You are.” 

Seven smiled as she rested her forehead against  _ Kathryn’s _ , “No, you are.” Before she could object, she pressed her lips to Kathryn’s softly, languishing the taste and sensations for as long as she could. She pulled back carefully, looking back and forth into Kathryn’s eyes, hoping to find satisfaction and happiness. 

Kathryn wiped her thumb across Seven’s lips and grinned as she slung her arms over Seven’s neck and pulled her in for a heavier, deeper kiss that only seemed to grow hungrier. 

“Please, Kathryn,” Seven whispered between caresses, “make love to me, please.” 

The Captain rumbled a little laugh into Seven’s ear, “Yes, ma’am.” She took Seven’s wrists in her hands and pushed her back on the couch, pinning her arms above her head. 

Seven knew this would be the way they made love the first time, and many times after that, she hoped. 

Kathryn pressed her lips to Seven’s neck and bit gently, leaving Seven wriggling underneath her. In instinct, Seven went to move her arms but Kathryn clasped tighter and held them in place. It elicited a moan even Seven didn’t expect. “Please, Kathryn, keep doing…” 

She gasped into silence as Kathryn’s thigh found a hold between her legs. The wetness it brought to Seven made her flush and she began to move against her, unprepared for the intensity of the experience as Kathryn’s lips kissed down her sternum and bit around her neck once more. 

Kathryn tucked Seven’s other wrist under her left hand, holding her firmly, as she snaked her right hand down her long body. 

Seven rose from the couch as her fingers trailed down her shirt and then up again, underneath. She gasped as Kathryn’s fingers nimbly, gently nipped at the point of her breasts, thigh still moving between her legs. Seven was sure she’d never felt pleasure like this. She’d had coitus a few times, with men, but this was nothing like that. 

“Kathryn,” she purred, “I want to...” 

“What, darling?” Kathryn stopped all motion, her hand stopping just before sliding under her waistband, breathless, purposefully torturing the woman she loved more than she ever thought she could love anyone. 

“I want… to call… you...” 

Kathryn smirked as she ran her hand under the waistband and played against her inner thighs, carefully avoiding the place Seven wanted her most. 

Seven’s eyes opened and she met Kathryn’s, pupils dilated and breaths short and quick, “To call you… daddy.” 

Kathryn’s eyebrows raised and a rakish grin graced her features. She kissed her softly, gently biting her bottom lip before kissing her softly again. She watched her with desire as she pressed her palm to Seven’s center, knocking her a few times as they moved together, eliciting a deep moan from the blonde. She twisted two fingers together and then, taking one last glance at Seven’s heaving breasts, plunged inside. 

Seven yelped and broke free from Kathryn’s bondage. She slid her hands around Kathryn’s neck and pulled her down to feel more of her body against her own. Kathryn moved down slightly so she could press deeper in, and found herself coming as Seven called her name out. “Kath...ryn!” 

Seven whined a few more times as Kathryn delayed her satisfaction, selfishly wanting to come again before Seven did, but she couldn’t resist as Seven bit her earlobe. She thrusted in slower motions, going as deep as her long fingers could reach, and swam in the ecstasy of Seven’s elongated orgasm shuddering against her own frame. 

Breathless, they wrapped their arms around each other and held on.

Cure or not, they would never let go of each other again. 

And as for anyone who upset her, or her, they would have hell to pay. 


End file.
